The Three Paths
The three paths Knights preferring to take a physically active stance against the dark side of the Force and all other threats to the Republic were known to pursue the title of Guardian. Brandishing their lightsabers proudly, Guardians focused much of their training on perfecting their sparring and athletic skills, as well as the art of unarmed combat. The Force skills studied by the Guardians were typically those used for quickly disabling an opponent and aiding in agility and stamina. The most profound masters of this specialization were known as Warrior Master. Focusing not on physical force but on mastery of the Force and the sharpening of mental skills, the Jedi Knights who became Consulars worked closely with the Republic Diplomatic Corps and medical facilities. Overseen by the Council of First Knowledge, Consulars worked as healers, prophets, and researchers, wielding a lightsaber only for self defense. The most studied masters of this specialization were known as Sagemaster. Knights that sought a balance between the intensive combat training of the Jedi Guardians and the wider philosophical views and teaching responsibilities of the Jedi Consulars. These Jedi ferreted out deceit and injustice, bringing it to light. They were generally employed in scouting missions and were skilled in security, computers, or stealth techniques, and also had diplomatic skills, The most advanced masters of the Sentinels were known as Quarter Master. Guardian Jedi Ace – Members of the Jedi Starfighter Corps were known as Aces and specialized and used a starfighter as an extension of their being, combining piloting skills with mastery of the Force Lightsaber Instructors – Stationed at the Jedi academy, these individuals were battle-scarred Masters who were determined to pass down their experience to the young students of the Order. The highest ranking instructor within the academy was given the title of battlemaster by the High Council and was responsible for selecting and referring future instructors Jedi Peacekeeper – Those Jedi wishing to pursue a peacekeeping role were stationed within planetary or sectoral government's security agencies where they worked as the area's special police. Helping to quell riots and capture terrorists, the Temple Security Force was made up of Peacekeepers. Jedi Weapon Master – A Jedi Master who mastered the technique of wielding an exotic weapon was dubbed a Weapons Specialist, or Weapon Master. The Weapon Master was among the greatest physical fighters of the Order. Consular Jedi Ambassador – The face of the Republic to each newly discovered world, Ambassadors worked closely with bureaucrats to assist in greeting unaligned governments and helping them join the Republic. Some Ambassadors were designated as advisers to certain Senators or even the Supreme Chancellor upon request. Jedi Diplomat – Always right in the middle of a dispute, Jedi Diplomats were given the authority to hammer out a compromise or treaty during tense negotiations, backed by the full support of the Senate and Jedi Order. Jedi were often called upon to act as impartial diplomats. This was possibly due to the Order's traditions of detachment from secular society and the phenomenon of Force-guided intuition. They would serve as moderators and negotiators during disputes, and their judgments were recognized as just and binding. When acting as diplomats, Jedi took the utmost care to be impartial and fair-minded. Jedi Healer – Some Jedi would focus on the more humanitarian aspects of the Force, manipulating the Living Force to perform the art of healing. Led by the Circle of Jedi Healers and headquartered in the Temple's Halls of Healing. Jedi Lore Keeper – Jedi wishing to contribute to the growth of the Jedi Archives would become Lore Keepers, a group directed by the Librarian's Assembly. Divided into historians, archivists, and librarians, each group worked for the proliferation of knowledge and preservation of the past. Jedi Artisan – A very rare specialization, the artisan focused their Force studies into the art of creation. Crafting beautiful works ranging from lightsaber hilts to other precious artifacts that will be imbued with the Force. Jedi Researcher – Solving theory and updating the Archives of the Order, researchers chose specializations such as that in archaeology, geology, biology, mathematics, and astronomy. Jedi Seer – Those Jedi specifically predisposed to receive visions through the Force were known as Seers, maintaining and updating the Order's holocrons. The most perceptive of these Jedi were known as Prophets and foretold the future of the galaxy. Sentinel Jedi Investigator – Jedi specially appointed by the High Council to uncover hidden and obscure threats to the galaxy such as powerful criminal syndicates, corruption and conspiracy against the Republic and other shady menaces. The Jedi investigator would often work alone and undercover to infiltrate suspicious organizations or would be busy investigating some act of crime. Jedi Recruiter – Working as members of the Acquisition Division of the Order, the Jedi Recruiters honed the talents learned from Jedi Investigators to track down and identify Force-sensitives to assess whether they belonged in the Jedi Order. Republic law required all newborns undergo testing, with potential candidates' names being recorded in the Division's prized Kyber memory crystal. After the child had aged a few months, the Order would dispatch a recruiter to test the child and see if they met the qualifications to begin training on the Jedi Path. Jedi Watchman – Jedi Watchmen were charged with overseeing a particular system or sector, thus serving as a type of liaison officer between the system or sector and the High Council as well as the Republic in general. Jedi Watchmen were often highly skilled in diplomacy and possessed knowledge of the culture of the system or sector they oversaw; typically having spent many years living amongst the people of said world. Jedi Slicer – Computer experts who can infiltrate networks and they leave no trace of their work on the system. They often maintain jedi databases and help build the Temples mainframe firewalls to ensure the Temple Archives cannot be hacked. Jedi Tech-Expert – Jedi who have the knowledge edge in terms of technology, they have a very wide range of technology understanding and understand things such as Exo technology (a form of technology that exists from outside the known galaxy)